Gina (MM)
Gina '''is one of the marriage candidates for a male player in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. A shy but caring girl, Gina works as a nurse. When the Sanitorium is built behind the hospital, Gina will work there tending to her patient, Dia. Like a sister to her, Gina takes good care of Dia, who is very frail and ill. She works alongside Alex at the Clinic as well, and has interest in medications and the herbs of the area. Her only family member in town is her grandmother, Martha. Until the Sanitorifum is built, Gina (as well as Dia) will not appear in town. Once she does, she will mostly be found in the Sanitorium or Clinic. She lives at the Clinic, and can often be found there at night. On days when the clinic is closed, she can be found in the area around the Clinic, or at the Junk Shop visiting Ann. Gina enjoys herbs, mushrooms, vegetables, and flowers. Gina also appeared in Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland, where she was a maid. Her role has changed, however, Gina will mention in game that she loves to clean and do laundery as well as be a nurse. Location/Schedule *Inside the Sanatorium (first or second floor) *Inside the clinic. *Standing outside near the clinic/Sanatorium. Likes and Dislikes '''Loved Gifts: Onion, Shiny Wool, Coral Jewelry (ring/brooch) Liked Gifts: Green Pepper, Pontata Root, Egg, Wool, Herbs (any color), Mushroom, Toadstool, Coral Disliked Gifts: Weeds, Perfumes, Balms Heart Lines 0 hearts: "" 1 heart:'' "In this village it's easy to find medicinal herbs, so it makes work less challenging. I would appreciate your help __"'' 2 hearts: "Miss Dia and I were raised together when we were little. She treats me like a sister." 3 hearts: "I love cleaning and doing laundry. Don't you think that removing dirt is satisfying?" 4 hearts: "The place where we used to live was a large town. Here it feels like the air flows leisurely and I feel relaxed." 5 hearts: "" 6 hearts: "" 7 hearts: "" 8 hearts: "" 9-10 hearts: "" Star Festival '- Summer 7 "" Gift Events + Scripts '''2-Heart Gift ' Milkshake - This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Gina to 2 hearts. "Good morning. Um, this... is a milkshake but... I made too much. Please drink some if you'd like to. Well then, do your best!" '5-Heart Gift ' Miso Mackerel - This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Gina to 5 hearts. "Good morning. Um, sorry to bother you so early. This is miso mackerel. I made it, won't you eat some? I hope you like it. You are always working so hard. And... I... It makes me think I need to work very hard too. Well then, do your best!" '''Musical Note Gina provides you with the 85th musical note, "Girl with Glasses", when she brings you a gift after building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: "A nurse who's reserved, motherly, and likes to keep things neat. If you get sick, she'll take care of you." Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes